


TMNT Hero RP

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Lemons, Rape, Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Superheroes, forced sex at first, gagging, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A Tmnt superhero rp





	TMNT Hero RP

Clara aka Howler was disguised in her superhero costume going to fight some foot and purple dragons.

Mikey was dressed as turtle titan his alter ego and he was with Leo.

Roxy aka Toxic Kiss was in her costume and was with Howler 

Leo looks around with Mikey and sees Howler and Toxic Kiss.

Howler didn't even know Leo at all. She gasped when she saw other superheroes.

Mikey was eyeing toxic kiss and he walked over to her to blow her a kiss.

Leo walks over to her and kisses Howler's hand. "Hello."

Roxy didn't even know Mikey and sees looked at him

Howler blushed underneath her mask and she shyly said hi back to him.

Mikey kissed roxy on the cheek and said to her his name was turtle titan.

"My name is Graviturtle, beautiful."

TK blushed at him. "I've heard about you, turtle titan."

"H-Howler! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Howler stuttered.

Mikey wrapped his arm around her and he smirked at her.

"It's an honor to meet you."

"I should warn you.. I'm poisonous.. My lipstick paralyzes people for 24 hours.."She removes his arm from her.

"If you'll excuse us we got some asses to whup and beat up," Howler said.

Mikey sighed and let go of her and nodded. He then had an idea.

"Of course." 

TK smirks at him then leaves with Howler.

Howler spotted some purple dragons and she used her supersonic screech to knock some of them out.

Mikey watched in awe and in amazement and in wonder as well. He was in live with toxic kiss!

Leo watched Howler and falls head over heels for her.

TK had taken out a couple of them also when she blew her poisonous kisses at them.

The police soon arrived and thanked the girls. Howler winked at Leo and left.

Mikey wanted to know more about toxic kiss he followed them.

Howler was about to undress when suddenly the lights went out.

Mikey took this opportunity to go into their apartment and grab his girl. 

Leo quietly walks into Howler's room.

Roxy picks up a flashlight and looks around.

Howler could sense him though. She was about to use her power on him. The only way to stop her was gag her.

Mikey snuck up behind her and he grabbed her tied her up and took her back to the lair.

Leo gags and ties her up before taking her to the lair.

Roxy struggles to get free but reaches for one of her paralyzing potions

"Mmmm!" Howler said as her mask and costume were still on. She started to cry.

Mikey just destroyed all of her potions and he tied her up so well she wouldn't be able to escape.

Leo lays her down on his bed and removed her mask.

Roxy tries to get free from hin

Clara struggled still gagged and tied up after she gasped. She cried some more and saw who it was.

Mikey locked his door and he laid her down on his bed as he got on top of her and began to kiss her throat.

"Relax my dear.."

Roxy moans softly, but tries to get him ro stop.

Clara couldn't speak at all.  
"Mmm! Mmmmm!" she said but it was muffled.

Mikey pinned her down as he nibbled and sucked on her neck leaving bruises.

Leo licks and kisses her neck.

Roxy moans softly and tries to push him away

Clara moaned behind her gag. She cried and sobbed some more.

Mikey went down to nip across her shoulders while groping her breasts.

Leo licks her nipples after taking off all her clothes.

Roxy panted softly.

Clara arched her back and tried to ask him to ungag her as she mewled.

Mikey latched onto a nipple sucking on it while he pinched the other one.

Leo kisses her nipples while sucking on one of them after removing the gag.

Roxy moans out more and begs for more

Clara moaned and whimpered out loudly now and she shuddered. She gazed into his masked eyes.  
“Who’re you underneath that mask?”

Mikey turned that nipple to harden and then he went onto the next one.

Leo licks and kisses her nipples while teasing the other.

Roxy moans out more and looks at him. "Who are you?"

“I said who are you underneath that mask?! Answer me!” Clara mewled.

Mikey then went down to made hickeys on her inner thighs and her stomach.

Leo pulls away and looks at her.

"I want to know who you are under the mask! Please tell me!"

Clara tried to with her tied up hands remove his mask.

Mikey now stopped what he was doing and looked away from her.

He pulled away from her reach. He sighed as he removes his own mask to show her who is really is.

Roxy manages to untie herself using her special trick. She removes his mask to see him.

“Please untie me. I just wanna see-“ Clara then stopped talking when she saw a turtle in front of her.

Mikey tried to shield his face but it was no good. He sighed and frowned now looking into her eyes.

He sits down and sighs. "Now you know who I really am.."

Roxy walks up to him and touches his cheek.

“Well it’s kind of fair. You took my mask off first anyway. Can you please untie me now?”

Mikey felt her warm hand on his cheek and he blushed red gazing into her beautiful eyes.

He unties her and looks away.

Roxy blushed softly as she remembered something. She pulls put a small little sticker like patch. "Put this under your tongue."

Now with her hands free Clara sat down on his lap and kissed him.  
“I think you’re hot!”

Mikey nodded and did so but curious and wondering what was gonna happen at the same time.

Leo kisses back and holds her by her waist. "You do?"

She kisses him deeply. The patch she gave him helped keep him immuned from her poison.

Clara nodded and she laid back down and told him to finish with her breasts.

Mikey churred into the kiss kissing her passionately and roughly back.

Leo kisses her nipple and kneads the other one.

She pulls him back to bed as they start to make out.

“Ahh graviturtle!” Clara mewled out softly holding his bald head closer to her. She wanted to feel his gloved hands all over her.

Mikey chirped into the kiss pushing his tongue past her lips and he started to French kiss her entwining his tongue over hers.

His hands run all over her body as she sucks on both nipples at the same time. "Call me Leo.."

Roxy moans out and cups his cheeks as their tongues fight for dominance.

Clara nodded and rubbed and stroked his head and rubbed his crotch with her knee moaning.

Mikey eventually won and came out on top for dominance. He went down to suckle on her vagina.

Leo pulls away to start licking her pussy deep.

Roxy moans out in pleasure and grips the sheets in pleasure

Clara whimpered out softly. She arched her back opening her legs.  
“Ahh Leo please! I love you!”

“I love you my beautify sweet canary!” Mikey said as a gloved hand rubbed and stroked her opening before pressing two digits into her.

"I love you too Clara..." He licks more while holding her legs open for more access.

Roxy moans out in pleasure. "I love you too turtle titan!!"

Clara mewled wantonly and shuddered and shivered in delight.

Mikey told her to call him Mikey as he finger fucked her in and out of her.

He licks more and more.

She nods and moans his name

Clara began to groan and squeak in lust and in pleasure as she twitched.

Mikey scissored her and rubbed and stroked his fingers against her g spot.

He finds her g-spot amd starts licking it.

Roxy moans out in pleasure and screams for more

“Ahh Leo fuck please!” Clara shuddered moaning.

Mikey took his fingers out of her and he pushed his length into her.

Leo pulls his tongue out and thrusts into her hard.

Roxy moans his name and panted softly.

Clara was a Virgin she cried out in pain.

Mikey thrusted deeper and rougher into her grunting.

Pretty soon Clara mewled In lust and in pleasure.

Mikey thrusted and jumped her faster and even harder then before.

Leo thrusts harder and deeper into her. 

Roxy begs for more while moaning out.

Clara wrapped her legs around his waist and whimpered.

Mikey grinded And slammed against her hips growling.

Leo holds her legs tightly as he fucks her.

Roxy moans out and wraps her legs around his waist

Clara elicited moan after moan scratching his shoulders.

Mikey reached her g spot and slammed into it one final time before orgasming.

Leo moans as he repeatedly hits her g-spot.

Roxy moans out and finally releases

Clara reached her end and she climaxed mewling.

Mikey pulled out of her panting softly as he stared down at her.

I’ll rp some more with you later

Leo thrusts harder until he finally releases.

Roxy was panting softly 

Ok

Clara pulled him out of her and fell asleep in his arms.

Mikey wrapped her in a blanket and in his arms too nuzzling her neck and fell asleep too.

The next morning Clara woke up and yawned.

Mikey was up just watching her sleeping form stroking her cheek.

Leo was still sleeping.

Roxy moves a bit in her sleep.

Clara got up and got out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her walking into the kitchen.

Mikey kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck again as he whispered in her ear good morning.

Leo slowly wakes up and looks around for Clara.

Roxy yawns softly and kisses his cheek. "Morning..."

Clara couldn't wear her costume at all since Leo ripped it. She was looking for food.

Mikey hugged her small beautiful body to his big muscular one and kissed her lips softly rubbing her hip.

Leo walked into the kitchen. "There you are."

Roxy purrs softly in the kiss and leans against his chest. "You're so warm...:

Clara squeaked and nodded blushing beet red looking away from him.

Mikey smiled at her and said to her that she was hot as well as he purred.

"Let me make you something to eat, okay?"

Roxy smiles at him and kisses his cheek. She purrs more

Clara sighed and nodded for that was all she could do. Overusing her powers she lost her voice for good.

Mikey got up and asked her if she wanted any breakfast at all as he put his orange mask on around his eyes.

Leo makes her some tea to help soothe her throat then hows to cook for them.

Roxy nods and smiles while climbing out of bed to stretch as she was still naked.

Clara started to cry. She couldn't be a superhero anymore. She clenched her hands into fists.

Mikey gave her some of hid clothes to wear as he put his normal gear back on.

Leo sees her tears and felt terrible.

Roxy gets dressed.

Clara got up and walked behind him hugging him and reassuring him it wasn't his fault.

Mikey walked into the kitchen and was going to make breakfast for him and Roxy aka toxic kiss.

Clara was now afraid he wouldn't wanna be with her anymore. She started to tremble.

Mikey walked into the dining room with her and sat down and he started taking bites of his food.

"I love you no matter what Clara... I'll never stop loving you.."

Roxy was eating her food.

Clara looked up into his masked eyes and nodded blushing pink as her stomach growled.

Mikey continued to eat his food until pretty soon there was nothing left.

Leo serves her a perfect breakfast.

Roxy was already finished eating

Clara started to dig into her food as she was starving.

Mikey put his dishes in the sink washed them and asked her if she wanted to train with him in the dojo.

Pretty soon in no seconds flat she swallowed down all of her food.

Mikey took her hand and took her with him to the dojo.

Clara just sat there and sighed staring straight at the wall.

Mikey got into a fighting stance about to charge at her.

Clara just continued to stare at the wall sad.

Mikey roundhouse kicked her and swiped her feet off the floor.

Leo picks her up.

Roxy recovers from that hit and pins him to the floor.

Clara squeaked again blushing as she hid her face in his chest.

Mikey just smirked up at her and leaned up to kiss on her lips roughly.

Leo smiles at her. 

Roxy kisses back but pulls away

Clara sighed again and just clung to him.

Mikey smiled at her and asked her what she wanted to do now.

He holds her close to him and returns to his room.

"Anything Mikey." Roxy smiles at him.

Clara got out of his arms and laid down on his bed looking away from him depressed.

Mikey nodded. He put his turtle titan costume on and asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him.

Clara went into a fetal position and she cried.

Mikey nodded and gave her some girl clothes for her to wear.

Hey can we still rp? Is everything ok? 

Leo picks her up and holds her close to him.

Roxy kisses his cheek and went to get dressed in his room. She brushes her hair.

Clara now gazed up into his eyes and clung onto him smiling at him.

Mikey then waited for her to finish as he crossed his arms.

Leo smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. He nuzzled her neck happily.

Roxy comes out fully dressed with her hair tied up into two puff balls.

Clara elicited a moan for him as she kissed his lips passionately.

Mikey took her hand smiling at her and lead her topside.

Leo kisses her deeply and lays her down on his bed while stroking her cheek.

Roxy holds his hand and follows up topside.

Clara’s cheeks flushed as she mewled softly and she rubbed his plastron.

Mikey lead her to some stores and asked her if she wanted anything.

Leo kisses her neck while purring softly. He kisses down to her collar bone and shoulders.

Roxy was looking at few things in the stores with him.

Clara whimpered as she shivered and shuddered in delight.

“Is there anything in particular you would like?” Mikey asked her smiling.

Leo smiles at her as he kisses her lips once more.

Roxy was looking at a beautiful necklace that has her birthstone as the pendant.

Clara kissed his lips back as she french kissed him.

Mikey picked it up and brought it to the register and bought it for her.

Leo uses his tongue to fight for dominance with hers as they kiss.

Roxy blushes deeply and hugs him. "Thank you, Mikey."

Clara fought his tongue for dominance as she whimpered.

Mikey nodded and hugged her back as he smiled at her.

Leo's tongue wins dominance over hers as he pulls away to lick her nipples whike sucking on them.

Roxy kisses his cheek and holds his hand. "Would like to get anything Mikey?"

Clara moaned and mewled out in pleasure as she held his head.

Mikey blushed underneath his mask and shook his head no.

Back

Leo sucks on both nipples as his hands moved down to her vagina.

"Are you sure? I don't mind getting you something, Mikey."

Clara arched her back as she whimpered and groaned.

Mikey then shook his head no and kissed her cheek as he squeezed her hand.

He thrusts two fingers into her while still sucking and groping her breasts.

She holds his hand and nuzzles him as they walk together.

Clara moaned and groaned wantonly as she gripped his shoulders.

Mikey kissed her cheek as he walked with her and asked if she was hungry now.

He scissors her as he pulls away from her nipples to pick her cilt

"How about we get some ice cream? I know a great place we can go to."

Clara let out some more catlike mewls as she gripped and rubbed his shoulders.

Mikey nodded and told her to lead the way as he followed after her chuckling.

He continues to lick and suck on her cilt. He thrusts his fingers in and out of her. 

She takes him to the place called Sweet Delights. She walked inside

Clara groaned and whimpered in pleasure and in lust shuddering.

Mikey walked inside as well and went to the register to get his ice cream cone.

Leo thrusts harder and deeper with his fingers as he licks her labia.

She orders her favorite style and flavor of icecream as the person makes their treats

Clara arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist moaning.

Mikey asked for a vanilla and chocolate twist cone. He sat down at a table and waited.

He pulls his tongue and fingers away before thrusting into her.

Roxy walks over to give Mikey his icecream cone while holding her own

Clara widened her eyes and squeaked as she gripped his sheets.

Mikey gratefully took it and said thanks to her as he started to eat it.

He moans as thrusts powerfully into her. He moans out in pleasure as he thrusts right into her g-spot.

Roxy sits down and eats her treat. She dabs a little whipped cream onto his nose.

Clara arched her back mewling wantonly as she scratched his shoulders.

Before Mikey could ask what was she doing that’s when it happened. He blushed as he ate his ice cream.

Leo thrusts harder and deeper while he leans down to kiss and bite her neck.

Roxy giggles at him and continues to eat her treat. She leans over to lick the whipped cream off of his nose.

Clara turned her head for him to get better access as she whimpered.

Mikey just churred and chirped as he would get her later for that.

He thrusts harder and deeper while he bites her neck more.

Roxy winks and eats her icecream as she didn't care that she would get punished later.

Clara felt herself release her cum all around his dick inside her moaning.

Mikey eventually finished eating biting and licking his ice cream cone.

He thrusts as he finally cums inside of her as he groaned out.

Roxy finished eating her treat also and kisses his cheek.


End file.
